Secrets As Always
by kotomi-cryptic
Summary: its the chunin exams and eveyone is wondering who is that mysterious group! and why dont they have any headbands! so many secrets and its for everycharcter lover! except sakura. especially gaara. oc charater . my first story ever . please read
1. Chapter 1

Secrets As Always

All as the genin walked to the first part of the chunin exams, Naruto spotted a separate group heading a different direction. "Hey Hinata "he said as she walked by. "Y-yea?" she asked blushing till no end." Who are they? Don't they know the exams are over here?" He said placing his arms behind his head. "Um… I'm not sure who they are. Sorry "she said looking down. "Ehh, its alright." Then they went to do the 'written' portion of the exam. After the first exam, everyone that passed breathed a sigh of relief. Then Naruto met Kabuto. While they were talking, Naruto saw the group of kids from earlier through the window. "Hey, do you know them?" Naruto asked. "Who them? Yeah actually they are here taking them exams to, but they are put in a whole other section" Kabuto said with excitement. "HUH?" everyone asked." While everyone here is taking the exams, they are taking a whole different exam. The exam they are taking is for genin that are over exceptional. I heard they are so good they can even beat an ANBU! But I only here rumors .I heard they are going to participate in the survival game this too.' He said." WOW! Really? I want to fight them and see how good they really are!" Naruto said with an overgrown smile. And thus the 2nd exams started

During 2nd exam (naruto's team)

"Come on! Hurry up!" Naruto yelled .Her heard a commotion and wanted to see what was happening. As he reached a clearing (sort of),_** its them!**_ He thought .He saw a girl standing there with an evil smirk on here face. He watched with intensity. She had long dark purple with piercing red eyes. She wore a tank top with a slash in the middle. She had black shoes and no headband. He was so confused but before he had time to think, she started speaking. "Heheheh, give up .you cant win." she laughed. "Shut up!" said the opposing team. They were scared. Anyone could see." come on kotomi. Stop teasing them." Her teammate said. He had short hair, a black tank top, and the top of his ear was pierced. He was wearing tan shorts with black shoes. He also had no headband. Her other teammate who was also a boy had long hair (not super long).His bangs were covering his right eye and he was wearing a dark blue long-sleeved shirt along with black shirt and black shoes. As the others he had no headband. He leaned against a tree with a look of boredom. "Ok, ok fine. Geez ruin my entire fun wont you?" she said with an irritated look. She started to move her hands so fast that it all looked like a blur. "SUMMONING JUTSU! _**Infestation." **_ She said with a blood curdling grin as she slammed her hands to the ground. The ground started to shake violently as a huge crack formed in the middle of the ground. Millions of black bugs came out of the crack. "Careful "she said with a chuckle." These bugs have peculiar _**crave**_ for human flesh" she said now laughing. "Give us the scroll and I will call off the bugs. And _maybe_ you'll survive" she said bluntly. The opposing team was cornered with no where to go. The bugs soon started to latch on to their skin nipping, biting, and _eating _their flesh. They screamed with terror trying to rid of the bugs. The team leader started to speak." Please... please stop them! We give up! Just stop! Please! "He cried. "You should of told me earlier! But as you wish." she said with the snap of her fingers. And with that all of the bugs started to seep back to the whole in which they came from. Then the crack started to close. The boy handed her the scroll. Each of the three from the other team had missing bits and pieces of flesh missing from everywhere, from their fingers to their face. "Kaito!" kotomi said. The longed hair boy stood up. She tossed him the scroll. " hold on to that. Kyou!". The other boy stood up. "lets go.". Before she left, she looked directly at naruto and flashed him an evil smiled. He almost fell of his hiding spot in the trees. "She saw me? She could see me this entire time?" He turned around to see sakura and sauske staring in disbelief to what they had just seen.


	2. Chapter 2

OK! BEFORE WE START I AM HERE TO OFFER SOMETHING MOST AUTHOURS CANT! IF I GET ENOUGH R&R THEN I WILL TELL MY FRINED (HOW IS A PROFESSIONAL ARTIST) TO DRAW A MANGA FOR IT: D SO IF YOU TO SEE THIS THING COME TO KAUGH YOU KNOW WHA TO DO! SHE IS LITERALLY WAITING MY APRROVAL! THANKS – KOTOMI-CRYPTIC: 3

**Also: I don't not own naruto or any characters form it thank you –kotomi-cyrptic**

Chapter two:

After 2nd exam, with kotomi's team

After the 2nd exam they were lead out of the forest (thing), they were escorted to a new a new area to take the last exam

One the way:

Kotomi walked lazily with her hands behind her head behind her teammates. She yawned.

"oh come on! You can't really be tired after such a measly battle?" joked kaito with a smirk.

Kotomi chuckle "me tired? Hell no! Although I do think I'm going to die at any moment now from boredom if some doesn't give me a **REAL** challenge!" she said with a sly smile. The three kids laughed in unison.

As they continued to walk "hmm… now that I think about it, weren't you a little too hard on those kids back there?" kyou ask with his arm behind his head also.

Kotomi thought about it for a while then said "well I wasn't planning on _really_ killing them Just scaring them. Besides better now then later. What if they were on a mission and they underestimated their opponent? They would be dead that's what! I gave them a learning experience. They should be thanking me! "The three laughed again in unison.

" It's not good to cocky ya' know "said kaito grinning. "Hey watch it kaito! ". They all were all cracking up.

Kotomi then spotted a red haired boy with his arms crossed, glaring at her.

_**Who the hell does the boy think he is? And who does he think he is glaring at me like that? **_She thought

She frowned with irritation. Then it all came back.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

"He is a monster!" the children screamed

Kotomi was irritated. She came along because her sensei said that they needed to pick up her new teammate or something. When her sensei said to go play, she didn't expect the first thing she would hear would be the screams of children. Curious, she followed the noise. She came to some sort of park. The air felt dry, just like the floor. She saw a boy with red hair giving the ball to a girl. The children ran away from him screaming monster.

The boy tried catching them with sand that seemed to move around on its own. The boy was sad and looked down. She felt sorry for the boy. The children ran away from him for no reason!

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the boy scream. She directed her attention to him. He had his hands on the top off his head, gripping his head.

"NO! NO! **STOP IT! STOP IT PLEASE!" **the boy screamed.

Kotomi ran to the boy's side. She should have noticed earlier but she was preoccupied with those damn kids. As soon as she reached his side, the boy started to calm down. He started to cry.

_**Poor boy. **__**He is all**_ _**alone. If only you he knew.**_ She thought

"…..it hurts, doesn't it? The beast? "She said with a sadden look. He looked up, surprised.

"How did you know?" he said.

She smiled and tugged down her shirt to her collarbone. There was a huge seal, begging to break.

"You're not alone" she smiled "I'm kotomi. So now you have a friend."

She heard her named called. She turned to see her sensei, Ryuu and ran to him. She waved bye to the red haired boy

"Maybe we will see each other." She said with a big grin on her face.

Then she was gone, as quick as she came.

_**FLASHBACK ENDS:**_

"Hmmm… maybe it's not him" she walked away, catching up to her friends.

The boy kept staring, glaring, and _**watching…**_

Author's note: heheh! Can't wait to work on the next one: 3 and like I told you, do you want a manga or what? Tell me by adding a review or personal message: 3 because I am waiting! Oh did I mention she Is a professional? That's right she has actually drawn for **real **mangas! Hehe so?


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: hehe so thanks so mucho for your reviews I will make chapters longer and I sent the request and having a meeting a tomorrow to get this story into a manga and see how these characters are going to look like any suggestions? :D I will even give you credit if I use it thanks – kotomi-cryptic

**Before the 3****rd**** exam**

**Resting day (with kotomi's team)**

"I think you kids have been staying indoors for far too long! Go out and get some fresh air! Hell! Go make some friends!" Ryu sensei beamed eager to get his students out.

Kotomi eyed him." what could possibly inertest me out there?" she retorted.

"Yea! I mean were misfits to them! Plus they are so ignorant they would probably try to challenge us because we look different." Kyou agreed.

"We misfits got to stick together! ": kaito said.

They high-fived each other. Ryu sensei was fed up.

"Ok…. Get out of my hair for one day and I will treat you to ramen. Sound good? "He said with irritation.

Kotomi thought about it. "hmmm…. Make it udon and you got yourself a deal" she grinned. She loved udon and plus udon was more expensive so it would be fun having to see sensei wasting all of his money. How she loved payback.

He sighed."Fine! Just go away! "

The three kids ran out, smiling happily. That is until they reached outside. None of them knew anyone so this was going to be a challenge. They finally decided to train. After a good while of training using only taijustu, they decided to sit and chat. Of course until they were interrupted. Kotomi heard an annoying loud voice followed by a bunch of other voices. She saw kyou and kaito tense. "Relax, it's only the villages genin. ". They visibly relaxed but that didn't stop them from being annoyed as hell. She knew that they were anti social, not anti **people.** She laughed then spotted the kids.

**WITH NARUTO AND ALL OF THE GENIN:**

Naruto paused and saw the group from the other day. Everyone else wondered who they were except sakura and sauske. No one saw what they had seen. What those kids are _**really**_ capable of. Naruto thought that maybe they had a good side so he took a step forward.

Sakura stopped him." Wait naruto! I think we should go. I mean you saw what they are. These guys don't seem good" she whispered to him so the others wont here.

"WHAT! Why? They are just sitting there. They don't look like they want to start a fight." Naruto whined. He pushed past sakura and went up to them

"Hey! You're form the chunin exams right? Yea, I saw you in the second exam. I'm Naruto Uzumaki" he said with a big toothy grin.

_**Hmph. This kid isn't not scared huh? Surprising, from the look on his face when I saw him in the trees, he was terrified. **_The purple girl thought. She looked at him. "Sort of. Yea, I remember you. You're the guy who was hiding in the trees with slow girl and the guy with the scowl on his face."

She smirked before continued when she saw sakura's eyebrow twitch." I'm Kotomi. This is kyou and kaito." She said.

Ino and sakura were hypnotized by the two boys, of course not forgetting sauske. They just turned around and decided not to acknowledge them. (What mean boys!)

"What did you want?" she then asked.

"Huh? Oh we were just wondering who you are. I mean you don't really know anyone right?" he asked.

"yea." She replied uninterested. Then the rest of his posse came.

"This is sauske" naruto said with a disgusted. Kotomi chuckled and looked at him.

"What's wrong boy, don't know how to smile?" she said with a giggle. He just scowled. Actually, he sort of had a little crush on kotomi, but he didn't want to say it. Instead he will keep it to himself for now.

"And this is kiba!" kiba waited for his dogs introduction.

"….. And akamaru". Kiba gleamed with an overgrown smiled.

"Awe! What a cute little puppy! You must have a wonderful owner if you're this cute!" kotomi gushed. Kiba blushed while kyou and kaito rolled their eyes. She was a sucker for animals.

"And this is hinata" naruto said. Hinata bowed her head.

"No need for formalities." Kotomi simply stated. Hinata smiled

"This is shino". "Hello" shino said. "Hi" she said with the same tone as him.

"This is ino" she didn't say anything. Nor did kotomi.

"This is choji" choji ate his chips and said hello. She smiled.

"This is shikamaru" "hey" he said in a lazily tone, trying to mask how pretty he thought this girl was.

"This is neji" "hello "he said blankly. She stared at him and said "those eyes. You aren't from the hyuuga clan by any chance?" she asked him.

"Y-yea. So is hinata." He stuttered out.

"Hmm… I thought I knew them form somewhere" she said. He was surprised she knew. He was happy.

"This is tenten." "Hi" she said. "Hello" kotomi said back.

"And this is bushy bro- I – I mean rock lee. "Naruto corrected himself.

"I am the handsome devil of the leaf village" he said.

"Hello handsome" she said in a mocking tone. She was teasing him. And he oddly enjoyed it. He walked up to her and said "please be my girlfriend."

All the boys that had taken interest in her gasped, even sauske. Sakura saw and was mad

"Umm thanks but I will pass "she said with an awkward smile

"I won't give up" he yelled with determination on his face.

"Oh ya! And this is sakura! " naruto said with a shy smile blushing as much as hinata did.

"What is she? Your girlfriend or something? " kotomi asked. She has no shame. Naruto blushed even deeper.

"WHAT? NO WAY WOULD I EVER DATE THIS IDIOT!" sakura screamed.

Kotomi looked at naruto and slyly said "good. You could do **way** better than her. She doesn't even look like she can defend herself, unless she yells off your ear s to death or something." She lazily smirked.

"Your one to talk! You maybe good at a summoning jutsu but I ban kick your ass in taijutsu! " sakura yelled.

"Bring it girly! **IM OUT FOR BLOOD**!" kotomi said with an evil glint in her eye. Kaito and kyou knew she want kidding. If anything she would kill her with no mercy. They had to stop her.

"No wait kotomi! I mean she isn't worth your time! "The boys said in an effort to stop her. She walked right past them. She wasn't kidding at all. They ran to kotomi who was now standing in front of sakura….;

**Authors note: soooo cant wait till the next one **** there are going to be so many new things and its going to be all crazy. shikamaru and gaara come in to the picture as well :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: ok, I am so sorry for being kind of late! I've been so busy. So I would like to give thanks to everyone that is reading my story! Without you guys I wouldn't be motivated to keep writing! Thanks and also I will try to stop making so many mistakes. School is coming up and it's going to be harder to keep updating. So I will make a promise. I will at least update once a week! Also a lot of you guys are asking when the manga is coming out! Well I am here to inform you that we have finally made kotomi! She isn't how I wanted her but that is because she is child. What is she like 12? We just need Kaito and Kyou, - Kotomi-cryptic**

**Back to the fight! (Against Kotomi and Sakura.)**

Sakura took the first swing, aiming for Kotomi's face. Kotomi swiftly dodged it. Kotomi moved so fast that anyone could barely see her movements. Sakura knew she was fast by how fast she moved her hands back in the forest but this; she could never predict this speed. She could barely believe it was human. This must be super inhuman speed. All the kids saw was Kotomi all of a sudden appear behind Sakura and see a flying round-house kick straight to Sakura's head, causing the ground to crack

"hmph. Next time you feel all high and mighty, I'll be sure to bring you right back down." Kotomi said bluntly.

Sakura's forehead was bleeding. Kyou and Kaito breathed somewhat relieved. It could have been a hell of a lot worse. She spared Sakura. That was the lightest she ever went on someone. They were quite amazed.

"Lets go. "Kotomi said, leaving towards home. She almost forgot how much people annoy her. Kyou and Kaito followed

**In the middle of town (with kotomi's team)**

Kotomi was visibly pissed." Let's go. I'm hungry." she said

"But where? We know any where to eat. "Kyou said.

"GAH! I don't care! Just give me some food before I die! "Her face was red now.

"Well there is a ramen shop across the street." Kaito said, trying to help.

"No! That crap gives me a headache. I am making food tonight!" she said. Kaito and Kyou looked at each other, with a terrified look. Last time she tried to cook she nearly blew up the entire kitchen." Well you guys should get going. I got some shopping to do." She ran off smiling before any of the 2 boys could say anything.

**With Kotomi searching food stores.**

"So, where to get food. "She asked herself. She walked around for a bit. She noticed how everyone was so friendly. Everything seemed uncorrupted. As if there was nothing to fear if she dared say. She decided to lie down on a hill and cloud watch. It was a leisure she really didn't have. She never had the privilege to relax so much. She enjoyed it very much. She started to rest her eyes, and daydream.

_**Inside her dream**_

She was on the outskirts of town; the beast guiding her threw the woods. She came upon an old run down house. She walked up to the porch. She opened the door to find a man. She felt sorry for the man dying before her. He was ninja. As to how he became in this condition, she has no idea. She doesn't even know how he got there or why she was led by the beast here. She decided to help him and return to town. When she got back to town, she saw at **least **a dozen bodies on the ground, dead, lifeless. She asked what had happened. The villagers said that a man had come into town and had slaughtered them for their money. He ran away after. She was horrified. How could someone kill for money! She wasn't aware why. She decided to try to help, although she was nothing but an orphan and a child. She was only four. She had to help though.

The next day she heard a scream. She ran outside. It was six in the morning and she hadn't got much sleep. She saw in front of her, it was the man she had healed.

"You" she breathed. He all of a sudden appeared behind her, holding a kunai to her throat. He looked at her as he started to lower his weapon.

"You're the girl form the forest. "He said in realization. He started laughing in a sinister way. "Now how could I possibly kill you after saving my life?" he asked himself. A nearby villager heard him.

"You did what? How could you help this man after he slaughtered all the innocent people from yesterday? Our people?" the village man said loudly, earning the other villagers' attention. "How could you do that?" someone said. "You little devil! You've been planning this the entire time, haven't you?" they all agreed that she had been planning against them.

"NO! I'VE DONE NO SUCH THING! NO! I didn't know what he had done until now! I swear! I-I swear." She cried out. The evil man laughed. "My, what an interesting little town" he said before he threw her to the floor, running away.

The man was gone, and she was in front of a mob of angry villagers, with a few fresh dead corpses in front of her also.

"We trusted you, you little devil! You little worthless devil! You betrayed us! Get out of our town! It your fault they are all dead! "A woman said. "No! we should kill her to make her pay for the sins she had committed and to pay for her crimes!" as man said and all the villagers agreed.

"NO! I've done nothing wrong." She ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

**Dream ends .back to reality. **

"I've done nothing… nothing. I've done nothing." She stirred in her sleep. She sat up when someone shook her. She rubbed her eyes to see… a pineapple? "A pineapple?" She was so confused. There was a floating pineapple in front of her

"Ha-ha very funny." She heard boy speak. She blinked at the pineapple. There was a boy with a spiky ponytail standing in front of her.

"You know I didn't have to wake you? You were talking so loud. You kept tossing and turning. Waking you up was really a drag." He said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I must've been having a nightmare. Thanks pineapple head- I – I mean pineapple boy I – I mean boy. "She said trying to pull it off as if nothing happened.

"Its shikamaru."He said.

"Oh right, the guy from earlier. I remember you. "She said. "What are you doing here? Stalking me?" she said with a grin.

"What are you talking about? The real question is what are you doing here? This is my spot. "He said, lazily.

"Well, I was supposed to buy groceries but I don't know any good shops here."She said a bit disappointed.

"Well I guess I can help you." He said.

"If you insist, show me the way." She said standing up.

_**Does my head really look like a pineapple? **_He said self-consciously.

**Authors note: sorry it took me so long to update! I was super busy and I have been so stressed out. I have come face to face with a new strange feeling and I'm not sure how to cope with it. There is this boy who is a childhood friend and best friend and I think I like him… a lot! . but tell me what you think of the story and I will try to update despite my dilemma as soon as possible. **


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: OK! I know I haven't updated in about the last 2 years, so I am here to say yea, sorry, I really want to finish this story even though it is not even near done! So please bear with me and I do apologize. Soooo I feel like as if I prolonged this enough! Let's get on with the story.

I don't own any characters except for my beloved ocs. They belong to me…

Chapter 5 – Shopping with shika – Kun.

As they walked around town for a bit, kotomi started to grow board. "Man! Can't we just grab something and go?" Shikamaru looked at her with an irritated look.

"Hey, I'm helping you ya know. I am doing this of my own free will. If you want to complain I will be glad to leave. "Although he knew he wasn't going to actually leave here, he at least wanted to give her a scare.

"Ok ok, fine, let's just find some food." She said. They soon found a small quaint shop on the edge of the village. She was so happy they found ingredients!

"What are you even planning on making?" He imagined anything she made would have to be delicious. (Little did he know!) "I am planning on making some takoyaki today!" she said with glee. She hadn't cooked in a while and was very excited to go back in the kitchen (no pun intended).

She soon ran off down one of the aisle lost her. "Where the heck did she run off to? Was it her or over there?!" he was so lost in thought that he had lost track of her.

He walked from one end to the other only to find her in the produce section… next to some pineapples. Coincidence? I think not! When she turned around, she was giggling to herself. She started to open her mouth to speak only to be quickly cut off by shikamaru. "Don't even say it". She held in a tiny laugh and walked away. She paid for her things and soon she and shikamaru were exiting the store.

"Thanks for helping me! It was nice to talk to someone so normally", she smirked." Your other friends aren't normal?" shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"HAHAHA! Far from it actually. You have one who is so obsessed with himself, if he sees his reflection he is compelled to look at it (kyou) and the other one is so sullen you can't even talk to him without having to decipher what he is saying in between his sighs.

They are good guys though and they are like family to me, but aren't exactly what we call normal" she gave a small chuckle. She had a soft smile, and he couldn't help but blush.

She looked at the floor and walked. Then she ran into something, hard. She looked up dizzily and saw a boy." Hey! Watch where you are going! I almost dropped my bags cause of you!" She was angry. Who did this guy think he was?!

When she turned to face the guy directly she saw red hair. _**This guy…**_she thought. She started to walk around him when she felt two arms wrap around her stomach. "HEY! WHERE DO YOUARE GRABBING?!" she yelled. It was here, this red hair weirdo and shikamaru on the emptiest side of town.

She knew that if this guy was willing to do this to her, then he is a bit more dangerous than anticipated. She turned around swinging her elbow making direct contact with the red haired boy's temple.

He fell to the floor grabbing his head. "Let's go shikamaru." She said as she started to walk off. He didn't budge."Hey? Let's go already!" she didn't understand what his problem was. She took care of the groper so what's the hold up? She started to walk off. _** "Just because he wants to be late and take his sweet ass time doesn't mean I will. **_"She thought.

She started walking off again when she suddenly felt a small sensation by her feet and ankles. She looked down and saw a swarm of ….sand?

"What the hell?" she thought as the sand suddenly yanked her by causing her to hitting the floor. She groaned with pain. She saw the boy the red hair standing.

"YOU ARE MINE" he said. She struggled and tried to break free. She looked up at shikamaru. He was panicking. "Gaara! Wait! Leave her alone!" shikamaru yelled, although his voice did tremble a bit.

He did not understand what he was doing. "_Why does he want kotomi? I've never seen him act like this. Although I've only seen him about 3 times…" _he heard the rumors about gaara and knew just by seeing this, he was no match.

Soon the sand started to engulf kotomi and with losing her oxygen, she soon fainted. The last thing she felt until she woke up were cold hands holding her. She needed to escape.

Authors note; oh snap! Cliffhanger! It gets more romantic, a bit in the next one. I'm making this up as I go so no judgment!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: It is 11 at night and I am writing this cause so many people wrote to me…. In my inbox. Next time leave a review... it looks better on me hahaha. No but seriously, I have school and work tomorrow. How am I going to do this? I have no idea! But yea.

I made this smaller so you guys can read it, you're welcome.

Chapter 6: The house.

"Ow, my head. Kotomi groaned as she felt a slight bump towards her temple. She looked around. __

_**Where am I?**_ She thought as she looked around the room. She was in a small room with one window. There was a single bed, nightstand, and a dresser. The room was very bland and tidy, nothing like hers.

She heard voices outside the door. They were whispering. She crawled up next to the door and pressed her ear against it.

"You need to tell him something .If word gets out we will be disqualified from the exams." said the girl. She sounded distressed.

"I know, but if I tell him anything, it's my ass on the line. Can't we tell Baki?" said a boy. He was older, you could tell in his voice.

Kotomi heard dishes clanking. They were in the kitchen. She started to walk to the window. There were trees everywhere and she could see from shops in town in the distance. She must've been in one of the guest houses the village had arranged for the genins and their senseis.

"ahh.." she said in a low voice. She started to recall the events from yesterday. Shikamaru at the store; when thered haired boy showed up.

_**Damn freak. How dare he touch me. **_She thought. Her chest started to ache .She cringed again. The beast was acting up? Why? She had to get out. She couldn't stand another moment in here.

She started to go to the window. I was bolted down. "Why would they make guest houses like this?!" she cursed. There were about 2 or 3 people down there. She thought to herself.

"If I break the window the window, it would make too much noise, but I suppose by the time they'd get here I'd be gone." She made up her mind. She flung her foot at the window.

_Clink_. Nothing happened. She tried again.

_Clink._ She was starting to get irritated. She started to go crazy. She flung her elbow, then her knee, her leg, then her fists. One after another she thought "what is happening? Is this some kind of justu? What is this?!"

She soon stopped. She moved on to her next option; The front door. She knew there wasn't a back door because she was there when they were discussing the blueprints.

She couldn't exactly walk out and consider they are her for the chunin exams they could detect if someone was sneaking around, so she made a run for it. She dashed down the stairs to a small hallway and saw the door.

She could her people from earlier yelling in panic.

"YOU CAN'T LET HER LEAVE! GAARA WILL KILL YOU!" said the girl.

"SHE IS TOO FAST THOUGH! WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO DO?!" yelled the boy in response.

Kotomi smiled in response. "Pfft. Amateurs can't even kidnap a girl properly." She looked back and saw them running out of the house.

"Idiots" she said as she turned back forward. She stopped, landing on a branch. There was a wall of sand.

"Not this again. FIRE JUTSU! FIRE FIST! Her fist was engulfed in fire as she lunged forward with a death punch.

_Boom!_ The sand vibrated with impact but was still intact. How?

Her seal started acting up, this time the pain was more intense.

"AHHH" she wailed. She turned and saw the red haired boy. She realized he was manipulating the sand.

"YOU" she said, she could herself boil with anger as she jumped down and started running towards him.

Authors note: Oh snap! First encounter with kotomi and her captor! Aka gaara , he seems like a pyscho in the beginning but he gets better! TUNE IN SOON! I FEEL A LOVE SCENE A BREWIN' !


	7. update

Update ! you may notice in previous chapters I said that I could turn this story into a comic with the help of some friends. It has been a while but I found someone who was willing to do it ! The link is below and also I will be uploading the next chapter tomorrow. I have been so busy with work and school, thank god for breaks , thanks ! – kotomi cryptic

Link : gallery/47192732


	8. Actually chapter 7

Authors note! : So I am super sorry for being so late but finals and getting a comic finally going and stuff. But i finally present the 7th chapter. Here goes nothing!

Chapter 7: the chase

She flung her body towards him only to be caught again by her ankle by sand.

_Poof!_

"What? A shadow clone?!" He said with irritation. "Where did she go!?" gaara clenched his teeth.

**Kotomi's View**

She ran along the tree branches, not once looking back. "That was almost too easy" she chuckled to herself. "You are never going to pass the chunin exams if that is all you got!" she yelled behind herself.

She came to a mountain side. Dead end.

"Dammit all. Stupid forest with your stupid trees." She didn't want to admit it but she was a bit lost.

The Mountain side started to shake

"What the hell is happening?! An earthquake at a time like this?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

She turned around to head another way but was faced with a certain red haired boy.

"Listen up asshole! I am done playing games here, what is your problem?!" she yelled. She was beyond irritated.

He started to speak. "You promised…. You promised, YOU PROMISED I WOUDLNT BE ALONE! I am holding you to that promise, you aren't going anywhere."

Kotomi scoffed, "ha, I promised no such thing. I don't even know you." She started heading to the side back to the trees to escape. She didn't really like being cornered.

Then the boulders that had broken off the mountain side broke down even more until it became sand and made a giant sand wall before her.

"What is this thing?!" she thought about the previous wall of sand she tried to break and went the opposite way. That is until a rope if sand wrapped around her.

_Poof!_

What seemed to be her was now a log.

"_She used a substitution jutsu"_ he thought to himself, his non-existent brow furrowed.

She ran through the trees but she didn't make it out completely unscathed. Her arm burned where the sand rope initially grabbed her.

_Pat pat pat pat - whoosh_

She ran, jumping from tree to tree.

She was stopped when an older boy with – cat ears?

"sorry for this, kidnapping really isn't my thing but if we don't get you, gaara will kill us , so think of it as a sleep over" the package on his back began to unravel. It was a puppet.

"ew, what is that thing ?!" She was freaked out by it.

"What do you mean what is that thing?! It's a puppet!" he said, his painted eyebrow twitching.

"Well why does it look like that?!" she said. She cringed at the sight of it.

"There is nothing wrong with it! Stop judging my puppet" he said, he was getting irritated.

She smiled, "I would love to stay around and play with you and your disgusting little toy but I have to get going, as she bounced to the next tree, she was hit in midair. She fell to the floor.

"What the hell?" She looked up to see an older girl holding a giant fan.

"You still haven't rounded up this girl yet kankuro? I expected much. In that case I guess I will have to do it." She swung her giant fan and a whirlwind of well…wind came flying towards her with such speed.

Kotomi jumped out of the way in the nick of time. "Fine, if it's a fight you want, I'd be happy to oblige."

She cracked her knuckles and took her stance. Then a shadow was casted over her.

"What the" she said as she looked above her

Sand.

Then she was engulfed in a wave of sand. Losing oxygen like the first time, she passed out.

**Back at the visitor house**

Gaara sat on the side of her bed. He wore a sullen expression on his face. "_How could I act to careless. Why do I need her_?"

"ngnh!" he groaned. The Shikaku started to speak. "_You really want to be not alone? You are a monster, monsters stay alone. We have no one else but each other, accept your fate and give in." _

"No…no….i doesn't want to be alone. She understands… I know she does..." his face changed to a lonely expression. He leaned in and examined her face. Then his lips touched her forehead as he whispered "I am sorry, but I can't be left alone… not when there is someone like me."

She began to stir and regain conciseness. She stirred then fluttered her eyes open. She looked around to find the room empty. She narrowed her eyes.

"I will get out of this house" she said.

With his ear pressed against the other side of the door, gaara listened as he thought "_I wish you wouldn't try…"_

**Authors note , : **cliff **hanger baby! What will happen next? I will tell you what!: romance, **rescue posse and what!? Even **a monster will be introduced? I wonder whose?**


End file.
